


Guns Dancing

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin!Emil, Dancing, Fluff, Guns, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Head!Michele, Shooting Guns, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Emil Nekola a professional assassin was assigned to take down the strongest family in Italy. Little did he know, He can be a charming man with the taste of danger.





	Guns Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Long Time no Emimike for awhile.
> 
> Actually I wrote this fanfic for a while now for the Emimike fanzine. It's really a shame only a couple of people ship this ship. But it's really an adorable ship. This ship will not go down without a fight! You hear me! 
> 
> I do not own this anime in any other way.
> 
> Also a big thanks to the emimike fanzine for the support.

Emil Nekola sighs when he receives his next assignment. Being assassin for hire is quite a chore. Moving from country to country, assassinating his targets; sometimes his client wants specific ways to get it done. Some like to poison them before killing, some likes to take it in one fell swoop and etc. As long as he gets his payment he is happy.

He opens up a folder which contains the profile of his target. He began reading the client’s request. His name is Michele Crispino; the son of a leading family in Italy and one of the most powerful family groups in all of Europe. Take him out in one fell swoop.

 _‘Easy enough,’_ Emil thought as he noticed a picture hid in between the papers. He looks at the picture of his target. Emil’s eyes widen when he saw how handsome the man was. Tanned skin, short, chocolate brown hair, dark purple eyes. The sight of him alone is making him weak already. Emil shakes his head violently trying to get his head in the game. No matter how handsome the target is, a target is still a target. He stood up from his seat and began packing.

He is going to Italy.

\---

“Mickey, are you sure don’t want bodyguards?” Sara Crispino asks his brother. Putting his cardigan for him.

“Sara, don’t worry I’ll be fine,” Michele reassures his sister, showing his gun holster underneath his worn cardigan. “I have my Beretta fully loaded,” He hides the gun back to his clothes.

“But Mickey, I’ve been hearing rumors about an assassin planning to assassinate you,” Sara said with concern because she heard a rumor from his fellow mafia that Michele was nearly shot from the marketplace today and he is been receiving death threats for the past few days.

“Let him come, I dare him.” Michele dared the man who was planning to kill him. “But no one hurts my family and gets away with it.”He may beat him up, he may kill him if he wants, but no one will be hurting his sister nor his family. Anybody who works at the Crispino matter is his family.

“Mickey…”

The brother offered his hand to his sister, “Shall we?” Sara nods as she grabs her brother’s hand and began to enter the party.

\---

He threw his rifle on the bed in frustration. How come his target escapes so easily?! After the day he arrived at Italy, He tried snipping him from the marketplace but failed, he tried poisoning him with a drink but if it weren’t for his handsome face, he ended up killing someone else. He is usually so professional when it comes to killing. But something about him makes him feel weird. The feeling that he can get away makes him want to get him even more.

Luckily, the man he killed had an invitation to a party at the Crispino Manor tonight.

He fixes his tuxedo for the event. He was about to reach his gun but he realizes after the mistakes he made, security will become even tighter. He decides to bring a couple of throwing knives and hid it all under his clothes and a pocket gun behind his back pocket. He looks at the mirror one more time, fixes a hair out place.

_‘Okay,’_

It’ time to go meet his man- I mean target.

\---

The night of the event has cometh as many people are in their formal attire. Emil was lucky to get past security. But the problem he wasn’t equipped enough for a fight. If he was lucky he can take down Michele with one knife. He tries not to mingle too much to not arouse any suspicion. He took a drink from his champagne.

Meanwhile, Michele decides to talk around his other members. Some were very nice while some were pissed that he was the boss instead of his father. The night was rather boring until he saw a man wearing a white tuxedo, His hair was a bit messy but slicked up, light blue hair and he noticed that he was by himself.

He smiles as he walks towards the mysterious man. “Hello, might I have this dance?” Michele bowed in courtesy, offering his hand to him.

 _‘Shit! I was not prepared for this!’_ Emil panicked inside of his head. His target was literally offering for dance and he is shaking like crazy. _‘Damn it! His smile looks so cute!’_

“Yes, I’d be an honor to,” Emil accepts Michele’s offer as both men enter the dance floor. The people began to move away as they saw their leader is gonna dance with an unsuspecting man. The room has gone silent as they put on music for tango. Both of them strike to positions as they let their moves do the talking. All those dancing classes he took was worth it.

After a few minutes of tango both of them in a pose they did not expect, Michele glides as Emil holds on to the family head with his dear life. The audience applauded for their efforts.

Both of them break away with their hands not breaking, “I enjoy your company,” Emil kneels on the ground with one knee. “I hope to dance with you again,” He placed a chaste kiss on his hand which made Michele twitch.

He reaches for his Beretta and aims it at Emil not breaking away. “Only my father would allow such heinous acts!” He had a strict rule about hand kissing with the boss. His father would allow it but not with him. The boss’ outburst made everyone points their guns directly at Emil.

Emil smiles as he used the opportunity to kick Michele’s leg out of balance, slapping his gun out of his hand and catching the gun with his hand pointing it at Michele. “Such a cute and charming face, but it’s a shame I have to kill you,” The Czech man sneers pulling the trigger on the gun. The room was silent when their boss was shot in front of them.

The men reacted by shooting the assassin dodge and use a knife, threw it to the nearest electric socket. The socket began to short circuit as the lights went out. There were flashes of light from the assault rifle fire and people screaming to chaos. The assassin escapes through the second floor’s window. He fixes his tie and his tuxedo on a job well done. He froze when he heard a gun click from behind. It was Michele finding the assassin who wants him dead. He looks from his behind, “So, you’re still alive?”

Michele reveals his cardigan with a bullet imploded on his shirt, but no blood stains. “Bullet proof clothing,” Michele says simply as the bullet drops off his shirt. “I don’t die that easily,” He points the gun at Emil’s head.

Emil raises both hands in the air as he was under Michele’s mercy. The Italian holds his gun firmly with his gun pointed directly at Emil’s head. “Don’t. Move a muscle,”

“It’s such a shame,”

“For what?”

Emil looks at the family head with a cocky smile, “For an Italian, you are really rough,” Michele’s eye twitch as he tackles Emil down to the ground and points his gun at Emil’s head.

“Okay, okay, I give, I give…” Emil raised his hands knowing that he surrenders.

The family head narrowed his eyes at Emil. _‘For an assassin, He does look cute,’_ Michele couldn’t help but admire the assassin’s face his blue eyes along with that shaggy beard of his. “Tell me, what are you doing to my manor uninvited?”

Emil sighs as the jig is up. He attempts to murder him but failed miserably. “Well, since I fail might as well tell you. Let’s just say my employer says that you have been a particular thorn in my side and he wants me to kill you,” Emil said half-heartedly but Michele couldn’t get shake the feeling that something was off. The tone of his voice…

“Who is your employer?!” Michele demanded with his finger ready to trigger his gun.

“As if I tell you,” Emil sneers at him with his tongue sticking out making the family head blood boil until an idea popped into his head.

“Oh really, how about we play good cop, bad cop,” Michele suggests which made Emil dumbfounded only to get a sharp blow in the head.

\---

Emil is slowly regaining consciousness only to find himself in a bedroom, he tried moving his arms but only to find them tied to each post of the bed with handcuffs. The assassin struggles to get himself free but to no avail and he noticed that he was wearing his shirt with tie and his boxers on.

“So you’re up,” A familiar voice rang his ears. Emil saw the door open to find Michele in a bathrobe and two men behind him that made his blood go cold until Michele said something to them and left both men alone.

“What do you intend to do with me,” Emil demanded and he immediately blushed when Michele straddled on top of him. He felt something is pressing against his crotch. The family head smiled and began to grind against Emil which made.

“I noticed that you were checking me out at the party,” Emil grits his teeth resisting an urge to moan. “I don’t suppose you’re not just after my life,” This was embarrassing, his target is seducing him, pinned down to his bed and now under his mercy. What could be more embarrassing?

\---

Two bodyguard heard banging and moaning behind the doors. Two men are curious to what their boss is doing to the assassin. But they wouldn’t dare disobey a direct order.

“Any idea what the boss is doing to the assassin?”

“Maybe I do, but I’d rather not think about it,” The reply to his comrade made him both curious and scared.

\---

Michele pants as sweat drops from his face as his body drops at Emil. The assassin couldn’t believe that he had intercourse with his target. “Damn…I didn’t thought you were a bitch,”

Emil’s eyes widen when Michele points a gun in front of his face. The family head can feel his hole is starting to drip off him. But a smile creeps on his face and sets aside the gun, he grabs Emil by his tie and drags him with both their face to face.

“How about you abandon your employer and come work for me,” Michele proposed which made Emil shocked at the sudden offer.

“Why do you want me to work for you after I tried to kill you?” Emil asked of why offer a job to an assassin. Michele leaned closer and whispered something which made Emil’s eye widen. The family boss pulled away and awaits Emil’s answer.

Emil thought about it and was reminded of what would happen if he double crossed his employer but a wicked smile appeared on Emil’s face.

“Do you even bother asking?” Emil reaches for Michele’s hand and gave a kiss to his hand. Michele shiver at the discomfort but ignored it. This is something needs getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading my fanfics. It really means a lot to me. Also I'm available on tumblr: kyousuke-nii. tumblr. com  
> Comments, Suggestions and Constructive Criticism is much appreciated to me.


End file.
